


Folgers

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [94]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Coffee, Manglers, Space Pirates, Tyrusians Love Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cale enjoys a quiet moment in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folgers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Cale, peace

Space was quiet, with the low hmm that spoke of the shuttle around them, and the click-clack of people walking around the raider. The coffee machine hmmed and bubbled, casting the scent of heaven through the room before it got to the air filtration, and Cale could hear one of the others sorting through their fresh-rations in a sort of celebration.

The pirate Valen still looked like he wanted to claw his way through the airlock. Cale knew some of the crew wanted to throw him out of it, if only for the distinct tension of mangler in the air around them, crackling and thrumming with danger. Never mind that he was a pirate.

Completely ignoring the yautja's ship was still in the area and would probably blow them to little bitty smithereens for killing one of his crew. The captain was trying hard not to mention that, of course-- that the ship was still there, and that he would very much prefer it leave. But Cale could tell.

He closed his eyes and sipped at the black beverage in his hand, and soaked in the peace that came with no one killing each other, even though many of them wanted to.


End file.
